The present invention relates to a method and device for handling recycling packages, such as bottles and cans.
In the prior art, devices for handling recyclable or returnable packages, also referred to as return automats, are known in which a recyclable bottle or can is passed into connection with a scanning reader device which reads the code label or bar code placed on the face of the product and, on the basis of the scanned code, identifies the product and transfers the product to further processing/rejection. The prior art devices have, however, not permitted a versatile acceptance of recycling packages. Generally, the return automats have been designed for only one recycling product, either recyclable cans or recyclable plastic bottles.